Revenge for memories
by LinaIX
Summary: Set after series (Yes SPOILERS) not taking movie into consideration. We find everyone on amestris some changed, some remain the same, and some...seeking revenge.
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1

A/N:I do not own FMA, or the characters within. Any original characters, portrayed, I do own. Though I do wish I owned some of the characters…I know that Toys don't count….sniff

Now 22 years old, she had been drawing transmutation circles since the age of three. Since she was three…had it really been that long…? Of course it had. Everyone she knew was scattered to the four winds now, The Furher, of course, kept in touch with her and her mother, but none of them liked what a visit entailed. Memories…. that's all they had tying each other together. After that, there was nothing. But for her, she had her alchemy. Which is the point at hand. She looked down at her notes, frowning. Her test was coming up. Her mother didn't like the fact of her studying it and becoming what her father affectionately referred to as a weirdo. After all, alchemy was the root of his death was it not? Killed by a homunculus, which was after the philosopher's stone, and also after Edward Elric to make it.

She pushed her glasses up on her nose as she studied. Her "Big Brother Ed" was gone, but she had become close friends with his brother Alphonse. They kept in touch through letters. Him and the Furher were both behind her in her endeavors. She glanced to a photo of her and Alphonse at her last birthday party, then to a few letters leaning against it. One was from Al, the other Furher Mustang. The picture was recent, a few weeks past. And she remembered how somber it was, how somber all of them were since her third. Between the death of her father, and the disappearance of Ed….

She closed her eyes, unable to study for the time being. Opening them back up she looked at the phone thinking. Biting her lip, she picked up the phone, dialing one of the numbers stored in her memory, and waited for that familiar voice to answer. She waited for about four rings for it.

"Mustang."

Grinning she made who she was known in her usual sarcastic, yet playful manner. "Took you long enough old man."

She heard the faint sound of a humph on the other end. "Elicia, what do I owe the honor…?"

"Oh well…I dunno. I was just feeling…. down. Trying to study but can't." She glanced at the texts in front of her and heaved another sigh. "And I still have a lot of studying to do."

"I see. You were thinking about Maes and Edward again, weren't you?" She heard him sigh and a rustling as he shifted the phone to the other ear. "You shouldn't dwell on the past so much Elicia. It only comes to trouble. Ask Al…if he remembers that is."

She rolled her eyes as she listened. Every time she mentioned feeling slightly depressed he went into this speech. She knew he meant well, but it didn't help after the ninetieth time. "Yes, yes, I know Uncle Roy, but…I can't help it. Everyone else seems to dwell on it. And I mean, everyone loved Daddy. Just being in Central, I hear stories about him wherever I go. And I hear how he was a father figure to Ed and Al…. everything. So, how can I not think about it?" She heard the sound of rustling on the other side again. He was getting impatient. He was defiantly not one to stay and chat on the phone.

"You know Elicia, I love you dearly, but you have a penchant for keeping me on the phone that you must have inherited from your father." And then a chuckle, a fondness she could feel, even without seeing him.

"Of course. I understand you're a very busy man. I'm sorry to have kept you." Biting her lip, she waited for him to simply hang up as he usually did.

"Not at all Elicia." This surprised her, but what came next, was a real shocker for her. " Your exam isn't for a while. Why don't you take a few days off? Al is coming to visit. You two can go do something…maybe it'll boost both of your spirits." And then he hung up. Elicia just stared at the phone for a moment, before hanging her end up. Al was coming for a visit? She felt her cheeks warm. She had always blushed at the mention of Al's name since she could remember. She had even gone as far as trying almost anything to get him to notice her. But he was single minded. What she didn't know is that this single mindedness is what worried Roy Mustang most of all, not her bouts of depression, or Al's somber outlook on everything. What she didn't know and Mustang hoped to get her to help stop was that Al was acting just like Ed had before he disappeared.

A/N revised: Ok. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I strive for praise! And also, it keeps me writing! So, want more? Tell me! Love all!


	2. Chapter two

Revenge For Memories

Chapter 2

A/N: Add usual witty disclaimer here, also a huge thank you to the one and only person who reviewed chapter one! I appreciate you! Also, thanks Cel-chan for beta reading, catching my mistakes and encouraging me to write this and finish it up.

Elicia waited at the train station, glancing up from her alchemy text as she hears a train pull in. It had to be the one from Rizenbul. It was an hour past the time it was supposed to arrive and she was getting impatient. She watched the people getting off of the train from over her book, and didn't notice the person sit beside her. A quiet, clear, nearly innocent voice spoke up, making her jump.

"I had arrived right when you got here. You should be more observant." A sigh and a rustle as he sat up, arms resting on his knees. "I take it Mustang sent you to meet me?" The man plucked the book from her hands, looking over the title then flipping through it.

She was flustered. Defiantly taken off guard. Nodding she answered "Yeah, kinda in a round about way. You know how he is." At this he nodded, sitting back on the bench, an elbow on the back of it, book open with one hand, scanning a page.

"I do. He plays people as if they were puppets, bending even those close to him to his will." He frowned slightly, looking at Elicia with dark gray eyes. "I finally understand why brother seemed to dislike him so much…"

She just blinked, having nothing to say to that and stood. "Well, we should head off. No sense in us hanging out at a train station." She smiled a bit as she looked over at Al and playfully snatched her book back. "Plenty of time to read later."

Al chuckled softly and stood up, flinging his coat over his shoulder. "I guess. So, how's your mom doing?"

Elicia was sitting in her room, studying, and Al was stretched out on her bed, a book in front of him. He decided to stay with her and her mother. It was a lot better than staying with Roy Mustang: Permanent bachelor. At least with Elicia and Gracia he knew what to expect when he randomly walked into a room. So, they both concluded for something to do, they'd head up to Elicia's bedroom, and read up on alchemy. Al's blue trench coat and black jacket hung on a bedpost. Elicia glanced over at him, tank top revealing well-toned arm muscles. She felt her face burn as she looked back to her book. She was studying up on homunculi…in her time between study sessions of course. Right now, she was taking a break from studying, and looking through a book she found at the library.

"What are you reading?" Al asked, looking up at her. He was as astute as they said Edward was, but nearly not as hot headed. She should have known she would have gotten caught with him around. So, she peeked over the book at him.

"Oh, well…something on the aftermath of human transmutations…" She winced as she saw the frown slide onto his perfect face.

"You aren't considering…." The vocal accusation was not nearly as bad as the silent one in his eyes. He was already chiding her for even considering it. She quickly shook her head.

"No! No, I'd never consider doing something like that. Its just research…" Biting her lip, she set the book down, and grabbed for one of her books she needed for the exam, a file falling and scattering papers across the floor. Al looked down and blinked.

"What's this?" He asked, picking up a "sketch" of what was to be believed as a homunculus in the file. "Looks like Ed's art style…"

"Nothing!" She went to snatch the paper away, when Al held it out of her reach, glancing on the floor at the rest of the scattered mess. He avoided every attempt she made to stop him, with a smooth, fluid action and scooped up the file and most of the papers scattered. "Really…come on Al! It's nothing!"

As he scanned the pages, he frowned. "Doesn't look like nothing…." And continued to read. "Where'd you get this? Isn't this military records?"

"Ah, well….hmm…that's…." He glanced over as he flipped, frowning.

"You stole them, from the Furher's office...?"

"Yes and no? He kinda slid them to me under the table…"

"This is…" He looked at the date and paled. "The last case your father was working on…?"


End file.
